sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Irons
Jeremy Irons is an English actor who started his acting career on stage after getting classical training at the Bristol Old Vic Theater School. Afterwards, he made appearances in numerous West End productions, even starring in Broadway at one point, and also starred in countless films, one of his more notable film roles being Scar, Mufasa's devious and hateful little brother in The Lion King ''(1994). History Early Life Irons was born in Cowes on the Isle of Wight, the son of Paul Dugan Irons (1913–1983), an accountant, and Barbara Anne Brereton Brymer (''née Sharpe; 1914–1999). He has a small amount of Scottish and Irish ancestry, tracing the latter back to County Cork. Irons has a brother, Christopher (born 1943), and a sister, Felicity Anne (born 1944). He was educated at the independent Sherborne School in Dorset from 1962 to 1966. He was the drummer and harmonica player in a four-man school band called the Four Pillars of Wisdom. Career TV Irons's TV career began on British television in the early 1970s, including appearances on the children's series Play Away and as Franz Liszt in the 1974 BBC series Notorious Woman. More significantly, he starred in the 13-part adaptation of H.E. Bates' novel Love for Lydia for London Weekend Television (1977), and attracted attention for his key role as the pipe-smoking German student, a romantic pairing with Judi Dench, in Harold Pinter's screenplay adaptation of Aidan Higgins' novel Langrishe, Go Down for BBC Television (1978). The role which brought him fame was that of Charles Ryder in the television adaptation of Evelyn Waugh's Brideshead Revisited (1981). First broadcast on ITV, the show ranks among the greatest British television dramas, with Irons receiving a Golden Globe nomination for his performance.[4] Brideshead reunited him with Anthony Andrews, with whom he had appeared in The Pallisers seven years earlier. In the same year he starred in the film The French Lieutenant's Woman opposite Meryl Streep. After these major successes, in 1982 he played the leading role of an exiled Polish building contractor, working in the Twickenham area of southwest London, in Jerzy Skolimowski's independent film Moonlighting. The film was widely seen on television and Irons's performance extended his acting range. On 23 March 1991, he hosted Saturday Night Live on NBC in the US, and appeared as Sherlock Holmes in the Sherlock Holmes' Surprise Party sketch.[5] In 2005, Irons won both an Emmy award and a Golden Globe award for his supporting role in the TV mini-series, Elizabeth I. A year later, he was one of the participants in the third series of the BBC documentary series Who Do You Think You Are?.[6][7] In 2008, he played Lord Vetinari in Terry Pratchett's The Colour of Magic, an adaptation for Sky One. On 6 November 2008, TV Guide reported Irons would star as photographer Alfred Stieglitz with Joan Allen as painter Georgia O'Keeffe, in a Lifetime Television biopic, Georgia O'Keeffe(2009).[8] Irons also appeared in the documentary for Irish television channel TG4, Faoi Lan Cheoil, in which he learned to play the fiddle. On 12 January 2011, Irons was a guest-star in an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit called "Mask". He played Dr. Cap Jackson, a sex therapist.[9] He reprised the role on an episode titled "Totem" that ran on 30 March 2011. Irons stars in the 2011 US premium cable network Showtime's series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Borgias_(2011_TV_series) The Borgias], a highly fictionalised account of the Renaissance dynastyof that name.[10] On 8 November 2018, it was announced that Irons had been cast as Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias in HBO's upcoming Watchmen series. Personal Life Roles Filmography Category:People Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Living people Category:1940s births Category:Humans Category:British Actors Category:People from England Category:Voice Actors Category:1948 births